


Smoking flower

by akingofavisual



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Making Out, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingofavisual/pseuds/akingofavisual
Summary: Ai got cheated on by her own boyfriend and decided to forget everything by drinking but she wasn't aware of who she was going to meet and what future had in store for her.





	Smoking flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fiction, I've never planned on writing one but here we are. I'm trying to improve my writing skills and i caught this as an opportunity to get better at it. Please support me and let me know what you think :D
> 
> **Playlist:**  
>  Heartbreaker - NCT127  
> Prelude no.25 in C sharp minor op.45 - Chopin  
> Talk Too Much - COIN  
> Lust - HOODY  
> Bad Idea! - girl in red  
> She got it - BIBI  
> Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment In Life - BTS  
> Cigarette - offonoff

It was a bad day for Ai so she decided to distress herself by going to a club.

She broke up with her boyfriend because he cheated on her and she was torn by it. She couldn't really pay attention to classes for the last two periods as she kept dozing off because she couldn't explain to herself why he did such a terrible thing to her. Wasn’t she enough? Was it because of her constant busy schedule that interfered with their plans?

Ai was a pretty shy girl, an introverted person but step by step she managed to get out of her comfort zone and not only make good friends she treasured a lot but also had the courage to confess to her crush that now became her ex. She is a hard-working student, she gave the best she could. She made her parents be proud of her.  
With the good grades she got, Ai was able to obtain a scholarship for her dream college.  
Today she’s a student majoring in art, she decided to take challenging studio classes that made her busy to find some time for herself but this is what she always wanted to do.

Now she was sitting in the bar and kept drinking shots after shots of vodka because she thought that it might have helped. It worked too well and she started being talkative and also kind of clingy towards the bartender. Thank god she knew him because they were friends so he wasn't uncomfortable because he got used to it, her alcohol tolerance wasn’t bad but also not good.

A girl for the whole time kept her eyes on Ai, she was fascinated by her so she decided to walk towards her, she sat beside her and started staring at her.

Ai noticed the gaze of the girl so at this point she decided to approach her and asked “Why are you looking at me? Like what you see?” and the girl amused by her introduced herself “Hi, I’m Meiyi.” Ai got a tingly sensation as soon as she heard the name “Do I know you? I’ve already heard that name somewhere.” Meiyi was surprised. _“So she knows about me”_ she whispered, in order to not let the other girl hear what she had just said.

The atmosphere between the two became tense, Ai was pretty drunk and so she started talking about her break up to Meiyi but she didn't really pay attention to the girl.

She kept looking at Ai's features while taking sips of her drink, her beautiful dark brown eyes that contained a thousand stars; her wavy pink hair that fell down to her shoulders, her cute reddened cheeks because of the vodka and then she moved her eyes into her lips. Those lips, the ones Meiyi wanted to kiss in such a long time… She wanted to feel her lips on her, those soft and glossy lips. She was so tempted so she went for it. Ai was so surprised by the girl's action but decided to respond to the kiss. It was gentle, an innocent kiss that slowly transformed into something different from the start.  
Meiyi was on cloud nine her lips were soft as she expected and tasted like cherry, probably because of the chapstick that Ai wore.

Ai looked at Meiyi and in some kind of way made her understand to walk towards an empty room.  
As soon as they stepped into the room, both of them could feel lust invading the place. 

Ai eyed Meiyi and she did the same and they kissed again. While doing so, Ai walked towards the bed and they both fell on it. The girl's lips slowly started to move to Meiyi's neck and proceeded to cover it with soft kisses. Meiyi had Ai's pink locks on her face and her nose was flooded by a citrusy fragrance with a subtle scent of jasmine. 

Ai could feel that Meiyi was liking it so she started undressing her while she was still kissing her and went kissing her collarbone. A moan escaped from Meiyi's mouth and Ai just smirked. It was Meiyi's turn and she didn't go soft on her, Ai was so caught up into the moment that she completely forgot about the break up and enjoyed her time. 

After 2 hours Ai knocked out. On the other hand Meiyi was awake, she again stared at Ai and she found her so cute sleeping, soft snores could be heard. 

She couldn't believe that what had just happened with her crush was real, she thought she was just dreaming but then on the back of her head she didn't know if her feelings could be returned and it feared her. 

She went to the balcony in the room and to distress herself she took out a pack of cigarettes and started smoking one and played Cigarette by offonoff. She came back in, left the pack of cigarettes on the bedside table and slept.

Meiyi was the first one to wake up, she checked her phone and it was 5am so she dressed up and before leaving, she gave Ai a kiss on the forehead.

Later on Ai woke up feeling dizzy and barely remembered what happened last night. She started preparing herself but while doing so her head started spinning and pain could be felt everywhere. _"I should stop drinking that much"_ she said to herself. 

The room she was in mildly smelled like chocolate and noticed a pack of cigarettes on the bedside table. She examined the packet and it was a particular one, black cigarettes that were chocolate flavored, it was the first time for her to see those types of cigarettes, some pretty particular ones.

She went back home and decided to jump into the shower. As soon as she entered the shower, cold water started to hit her fair skin and helped her stay awake. Memories from last started flooding into her mind _“Oh geez, what the hell have I done?”_ she thought. She was really embarrassed of all of the things that happened but the person she was with last night… She couldn’t really remember the face of the person but a name was lingering into Ai's mind. _"At least it was a one night thing"_ she said but she wasn’t aware of what was going to happen later on that day.

Her friend as soon as she saw her entering the apartment, immediately understood why she looked wasted. She already knew the reason why and so she proceeded to prepare an hangover soup.  
Ai ate everything after she prepared herself and then headed out to school because she was already late.  
She started sprinting to the bus stop and hopped on, she was already tired, not a good start. 

As soon as the bus reached her destination, she sprinted for the last time to get to her first period class, art history. Luck was on her side for once, Mrs. Li was late too, she excused herself and started the lesson by talking about Romanticism, in particular about Hayez’s painting ‘Il bacio'. As Mrs. Li was describing the painting, she suddenly thought about last night's kiss, and she completely lose focus on the class. The lesson went on for another 30 minutes and the bell rang. “That’s it for today guys. Don't forget to submit your essays, the deadline's for Monday” Mrs. Li said and then walked away.

Ai was still a bit tired from running so she just rested before the other period started. On the other hand, Meiyi was admiring her from far away.

Other hours passed and it was lunch break. The cafeteria was pretty packed but Ai and her friends managed to find an empty table. “We are lucky today” Yijun said but then Xieren replied “Thanks to that dumbshit on the other side of the cafeteria”. Ai saw her ex boyfriend and scoffed at the sight “I still can’t believe that I’ve dated someone like that, maybe it was destiny that we would just break up. I’m still recovering but it will be alright, I hope”. Her friends just gave her a hug and cheered her up.

Some minutes later loud cheering could be heard from their table and Ai was getting sick of it so she threw the trash from her tray and started to walk out from the confusion, directed to the garden. She needed some time to relax from that noisy environment before getting ready for her studio class.

While reaching the garden she had noticed from far away a girl all alone, listening to music as she had earphones plugged into her ears and was smoking a cigarette. _“Why do people have to smoke? I hope she at least throws it away properly”_ she thought. She proceeded walking towards the nearest bench to sit down and it wasn’t that far from the girl she had seen. She plugged her earphones in, played some classical music and closed her eyes to get some rest.

Sadly the moment of tranquility got interrupted when a voice could be heard from far away. “Meiyi! Hey Meiyi! Can you help Xing carry her project? I would have helped her but i have an important meeting to attend”. Meiyi threw the cigarette she was smoking and started to walk towards the girl, asked where Xing was and then started running.

Ai when she heard the name got a deja vu, she was trying to remember where she had heard the name but again, she couldn’t. After she rested for a bit she headed to her locker to take her tools for printmaking and headed to the studio. 

She almost reached the studio when a person suddenly bumped into her making her fall. “I’m sorry, are you ok?” the girl said but as soon as she saw her face, her eyes widened. “Just take a guess” Ai said and the girl helped her get up but then bolted away, not only because she was going to be late but also because she was really embarrassed of what had just happened. 

_“It isn’t really my day today, uh?”_ Ai said to herself and started to collect her tools from the ground. While she managed to collect everything, she noticed a sketchbook with a name on it, Zhou Meiyi. _**"Wait, I think I know who she is"**_


End file.
